deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sailor Moon vs Sayaka
I'd like to give a special shoutout to M for giving me the idea. Also I'd like to give a shout out to quasimodobellringer for helping me with research my research on Sailor Moon isn't that good. I am going to give Sailor Moon a big chance. I just realized both are of their initals are sm. Wiz:In a lot of animes there are magical girls. Boomstick:like Sailor Moon that cute little chick wearing tights Wiz:and Sayaka Miki one of the 5 magic girls from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Boomstick:he's wiz and I'm boomstick Wiz:and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Sailor Moon Wiz:Thousands of years ago there was a kingdom on the moon ruled by Queen Serenity. Boomstick:and they all lived happily ever after right? Wiz:no the dark kingdom destroyed the place and Serenity was reancarnated as Usagi aka Sailor Moon. Boomstick:that Chick's durability is insane She survived several planet explosions and only had a few bruises! Wiz:not only that but She creatde waves with her tears and made the silver crystal. Boomstick:what a crybaby. Wiz:she can also throw her tiara which can slice through people. Boomstick:she can also emit a magic kamahamah Wiz:her weakness is her Silver Crystal is powered by her life esence, She could die but putting to much. Boomstick:she also has a super mode similar to goku's super saiyan Wiz:She also gets distarcted easily and isn't very bright. Boomstick:another ability is she can't help but be sexy. :) Sayaka Miki Wiz:Sayaka Miki was once an ordinary girl unti Mami Tomoe made her and Madoka magic girls. Boomstick:I hope my ex wife never meets her she might put some spells on me. Wiz:anyway Sayaka has a lot of swords as well as super speed Boomstick:She is also pretty damn hot. Wiz:like all of the magic girls she can only be killed when her soul gem is broken. Boomstick:a gem? Who's her boyfriend. Wiz:Unfortonately She is the weakest magic girl. Boomstick:who needs to be a powerful magic girl when you can be everyone's waifu? Wiz:she also helped destroyed a planet sized labyrinnth. Boomstick:I hope she doesn't destroy mine because I am planning on taking her there and show here my magic wand if you know what I mean. Wiz:alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and foreall. Boomstick:it's time for a death battle!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sayaka is having a tea party with Mami,Madoka,Homura,and Kyoko. Sayaka:another tea party ruined since Kyoko ate all the cookies. Kyoko(with her mouth full of cookies):sowwy suddenly Sailor Moon walked in. Sayaka:I am sorry to do this but I have to fight to the death with you because a user named Hyper Anon decided to make us do it. Sailor Moon:Okay. Sayaka transforms into a magic girl Fight! Sayaka slashes at Sailor Moon multiple times. Sailor Moon blasts a Magic Beam but Sayaka dodges due to her speed. Sayaka throws several swords at her. Sailor Moon blasts a magic beam destroying the swords. Sailor Moon:is that all. Sayaka runs at Sailor Moon at full speed and beats her up. Sailor Moon throws her. Guy:what's 9+10 21 kid:TWEEEEEENTY WON?! Sayaka lands on 21 kid killing him. Sayaka:sorry. Sayaka runs at Sailor Moon rapidly punches and kicks her at full force. Meanwhile a t rex is towering over a guy. Guy:Holy Fucking Shit it's a dinosaur Jesus Christ what the fuck?Oh My Fucking God Fucking dinosaurs Holy Shit What the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck?! suddenly a t rex sees the 2 magic girls fighting T rex:Holy Fucking Shit it's a magic girl Jesus Christ what the fuck? Oh my fucking Godzilla fucking Magic girls Holy Shit what the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck?! The t rex and the guy both run away. Sayaka slashes at Sailor Moon multiple times. Sailor Moon falls to the ground. Sayaka:I am so sorry. Suddenly Sailor Moon turns into her supermode.Hyper Anon is seen typing on the computer. Hyper Anon:holy shit! Hyper Anon jumps in the computer. Hyper Anon:hold on you guys this battle is getting to intense can't you guys just make up. Sayaka:Aw Hell No! Death battles are very awesome. Hyper Anon:Oh no Hyper Anon watched as the two magic girls fought. Sailor Moon now in her super mode had the upper hand. Sayaka panted. Hyper Anon:Sayaka NO!!!!!!!!!!! Sayaka:It's okay Hyper Anon. Everything is going to be fine. Sayaka rapidly slashes at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon threw her moon tiara at Sayaka. Sayaka is slashes but still alive. Sailor Moon blasts a Magic Beam at Sayaka injuring her. Hyper Anon:oh no shit just go real. Sayaka:that's right Kyoko:Pass the popcorn Hyper Anon. Hyper Anon threw a bag of popcorn at her Kyoko caught it and ate it. Kyoko:thanks Sailor Moon threw her Moon Tiara at Sayaka but She slashed it breaking it in half. Sailor Moon:Time to finish this. Sailor Moon added power to her silver crystal she felt imense pain. Hyper Anon:noooooooo your gonna die. They collide into each other. Hyper Anon:oh fu- this causes and explosion. Hyper Anon screams. Sayaka's soul gem cracks. Booom! The entire death battle fanon wiki is destroyed in the explosion. Hyper Anon is lying on the ground along with Sayaka and Sailor Moon. Hyper Anon gets up. He sees them both lying on the ground. Suddenly Sailor Moon stands up. Sayaka's soul gem was apparently destroyed in the explosion. K.O. Sailor Moon and Hyper Anon go out on a date while Mami,Kyoko,Madoka,and Homura sob over the death of Sayaka. Boomstick:talk about a badass catfight Wiz:Despite Sayaka's swords Sailor Moon had the durability advantage Boomstick:I mean this chick survived a frickin universe appocolypse I am waiting for that badass day to come. Wiz:not only that but Sayaka is one of the weakess girls in PMMM Boomstick:Looks like the PMMM fans are going to burst into tears Wiz:the Winner is Sailor Moon. Category:Hyper Anon